


Bloodlust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean get's turned into a vampire, and feeds on Sam. Where does this take Sam and Dean? ~Reviews Appreciated~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam heard a crash from behind the dumpster. "DEAN!!!" Sam ran over to his brother, who was lying on the ground, the vamp they were after was gone. Sam picked Dean up, and rested his head in his lap. "Dean, are you okay?" Dean stirred. "It turned me Sam, it cut me and bled into it." Sam's heart sank. Then Dean passed out. 

Sam got Dean to the impala, and sat in the driver seat, taking his phone out; he dialed Bobby. He explained what happened, and Bobby said he might know someone with a cure, but it was a long shot. Sam was still hopeful. He would never kill Dean, no matter what he turned into. He drove back to the motel they were staying at, and got Dean inside. Sam went to the bathroom, and grabbed a wet washcloth. He sat down beside Dean on the bed, who was sweating and mumbling Sam's name. 

"It's okay Dean I'm here." Sam wiped Dean's face with the washcloth. When he was done, the washcloth was so hot, it was almost steaming. Sam put his head in his hands. "Fuck." They hunted vampires, but he never had to watch one turn first hand, let alone his own brother. He couldn't lose Dean, not before he knew how Sam felt about him. "Sam, please turn the lights off." Sam got up and shut off the main light, then headed to the bathroom, turning that light on so he could see. 

Dean passed out, then Sam put a chair near the door. He dosed off, then heard Dean shuffle on the bed. He jumped up. "Dean you okay?" "Sammy, I'm....thirsty..You have to take care of this now. Before I hurt someone." "No, Dean. I'm not going to kill you, and you know it." "Damn it Sam!" 

Sam watched Dean struggle. He knew that if Dean went out there he would hurt someone, and they both wouldn't be able to live with that. "Feed on me." Dean looked directly at Sam. "Don't be stupid." "Dean it's the only way, you won't kill me. I know you. Vampire or not, you wont hurt me." "No Sam I'm not going to risk your life. I can't...what if I really hurt you." 

"You wont. Look Dean, we're running out of options here." "Sam, please. Don't do this." Sam knew he was losing Dean. He had no choice. He took out his knife, and nicked his neck. Dean instantly smelled the blood. "You're really stupid Sam." Sam just stepped closer to Dean, trying to get him to break. "We're hunters Dean, we don't hurt people." "Then why are you asking me to hurt you?!?!" 

"You'll stop..I know you will." Dean walked over to Sam, and pulled him to the floor. He gripped Sam's hair, pulling his head back. Then he bit. He was taking greedy pulls on Sam's skin. When he was coherent enough to hear anything but the sound of Sam's rushing veins, he heard Sam moaning underneath him. He felt himself harden instantly. Terrified that Sam would notice, he jumped back. 

I have to go Sam. "Dean, you can't. We talked about this." Sam stepped closer. "Sam, stay away from me, I can't...." Sam stepped closer. "Do you have a death wish Sammy?" Sam stepped closer. "Probably." Dean couldn't handle it anymore. The rushing sound of Sam's blood so close to him. He could smell Sam's arousal like it was fucking food. His head was spinning.

Dean put his hand out to stop Sam. "Sammy, you don't want this not right now." "Yes I do Dean. I always want you." Dean sighed. "Can't you wait until I'm human again. Till I can't hurt you." "Dean, there's always a possibility that I can get hurt. I'm not a kid anymore, so stop treating me like I'm a wine glass." Sam pulled his shirt over his head. "It's okay Dean." Before Dean even realized what was happening Sam was on him. Feeling up his shirt, and unbuckling his belt. "Since when are you forceful huh Sammy?"

Sam just smiled at him. Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed. "Uh uh. I'm older." Dean climbed up Sam's body, feeling every inch of Sam's golden skin. Sam bucked up off the bed, and into Dean's aching erection. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure, 10 times stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. "Wow....Everything is...Heightened." Sam pulled Dean down for a kiss. Dean complied, then started moving down Sam's jaw to his neck. Sam willingly gave him full access. Dean started breathing heavily, and backed up. "Sam....I.."

"It's okay. I'm okay. You can take more." Dean felt dirty. He hunted vampires, and he he was; turned and feeding on his baby brother. Who wasn't actually a baby anymore. He was all grown up. His muscles popping out of his skin, perfectly sculpted. His long hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead, while he looked at Dean through lust bitten eyes. Dean realized right then, he was looking at a man, not his baby brother anymore, but Sam. All grown up, and completely gorgeous from head to toe. 

"Dean, come on, it's alright." Dean snapped back to reality...Was he....MATING? No he couldn't be...This was Sam...His Sammy. HIS. If anyone ever touched him, he would gladly rip their throats out. Sammy was his forever, and no one else could have him. "Dean..you okay?" "What? Yeah, I don't know...what's happening to me..." "It's fine Dean, just relax." Dean took a deep breath, then noticed the familiar hunger that rose in his stomach just an hour ago.

"Sammy, can I have you.." Sam looked a little confused, but he couldn't be more happy at the words he just heard. It was almost as if Dean wasn't just asking for his blood; but also his soul. He wanted Dean, and he wanted to be Dean's...Until the day they died. "Of course." Dean bent back down, and bit Sam once again. While he was drinking, he urged Sam to remove his pants. He did the best he could with Dean's weight pushing him into the mattress. 

When Dean was done with Sam's neck, his touching and scraping at Sam's skin; he removed his own clothes. He climbed back over Sam, and kissed him. Sam expected it to be rough and primal, but it wasn't. It was gentle and loving. The way Dean secretly was beneath his tough exterior. The part of him that Sam had always wanted to have all to himself. "Sammy, I want you so bad." "It's okay Dean, go ahead." 

"Don't wanna hurt you." Dean licked trails down Sam's neck, around the bite. Almost like an animal, trying to heal it's wounds; even though they weren't Dean's to heal anyway. That's who he was though, and who he'll always be. He'll always take care of Sammy no matter what. He'll always bear the weight of Sam's problems, as well as his own; if it means Sam can have a moments peace. 

"It's okay Dean, I trust you.." Sam lifted his head to bite and lick at Dean's shoulders. Dean caved. He spit on his hand, and slicked up his cock. He lined himself up, then looked at Sam. Asking for permission one last time, before there was no going back. He could see the trust in Sam's eyes. The complete absence of regret, fear, or doubt. He pushed inside Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

They both let out breathless moans, as the felt their bodies mend together. The way it always should have been. Dean was so wrapped up in Sam, he finally forgot about this thirst for blood. He rocked slowly into Sam, listening closely to Sam's quiet moans. He tangled his left hand in Sam's hair, and gripped the side of Sam's neck with the other. He started moving more quickly, and harder. He had never felt anything this great, and he didn't think it was because of being all vamped out. It was Sam. Sam had always been the best thing in his life as his brother, why should life as his lover be any different?

Was that what Sam was? His lover? That's what he wanted him to be, but what if this is just some heat of the moment kind of deal? What would happen when he was human again, if he ever got to be human again. "Dean, where did you go? You've been spacing out." "I don't know Sammy, my brain is all fucked right now." "Well, I'd like to be fucked if you don't mind." Dean smirked at Sam. Dean didn't seem any different, he seemed like his old cocky self. 

"Whatever you need Sammy." Dean slammed into Sam, and kept that rhythm. Hard, and fast. "Fuck Dean, don't stop." Their bodies moved together, like they were always meant to end up here. "Sammy, Come for me." Dean reached between their bodies, and wrapped his hand around Sam's cock. Sam came, harder than he ever remembered. Dean rocked into him and waited for Sam to come down. "Dean, did you?" "Not yet Sammy, I want to....well..." 

"Feed?" Dean was almost ashamed of himself, he was trying to be as loving as possible, but he new instincts needed to feed on Sam as he came.."It's fine Dean, keep going." Dean started up again, slamming into Sam with impressive force. He felt his release. He was close. He bent down and latched onto Sam's neck. Sam let out a raspy moan. "God Dean, that feels amazing.." Dean couldn't help but wonder if he wouldn't be able to turn back, would this be a bad thing? No he couldn't think like that. Sammy needed him, as him. 

Dean slammed in a few more times, and came. Still feeding on Sam, he felt his brother tensing up, pumping Dean's cock of everything it had. He slowed down, and rested his head above Sam's shoulder. They were both still breathing heavily when Sam's phone rang. He reached over to the beside table, and flipped it open. "Bobby...Find anything?.........What? Yeah I'm fine....No Dean's fine..Yeah we...Okay Bobby, thanks.." Dean looked over at Sam..."Well?" 

"Bobby was able to find a cure, but it's not a pony ride. From what he read it's like a giant acid trip, and there's only a 50/50 chance you'll survive it." They looked at each other, and got up to pack their stuff. They checked out of the motel, and headed to Bobby's. They were pretty quiet most of the ride. They pulled up to Bobby's, and went inside. "Hey boys.." They nodded. "Bobby...what'da got?" 

"I've already mixed it up, but it's gonna be hell." "Fantastic." Bobby handed Dean the mixture of herbs, and whatever else he had in there. Dean drank it. "So what happ....AHHHHH!" Dean hit the floor. A few hours later he woke up. "What...the hell." "Dean! You're okay." "Well, I wouldn't say okay, but I'm alive." "Thanks Bobby." "Yeah, sure. Now you two idgits be more careful from now on would ya." "We will." 

They left Bobby's. Dean was exhausted, and had a huge headache. He let Sam drive without protest. He knew if he tried to drive in his condition, he'd probably send his baby right off the road. "I'll stop at the closest motel, okay?" "Yeah, sure Sammy." "God, you look like hell Dean." "No, really? I thought I looked kinda pretty." Sam just smiled. It was nice to have Dean back, but they were both avoiding the inevitable questions; that would surely turn up sooner or later. 

Sam pulled into a motel. He looked over at Dean, who was resting his head on the door. "We're here. I'm gonna go check in, you stay here. I'll help you out when I get back." "I'm not a baby Sam, I can manage." "Dean, don't be stupid, you're weak and exhausted. Look, I'll be right back okay?" "Yeah yeah yeah." Sam check in, and walked out to find Dean standing, resting his head on the impala's side window. "I uh...I'm dizzy." "Yeah, told you!" "Shut up." 

When they made it into the room, Sam laid Dean down on the bed. "Take off your pants." "Wow Sammy, figured you'd buy me dinner first." "Yeah, you shoulda thought about that before....never mind, just get undressed." Sam walked over to Dean's duffle and grabbed a pair of pj pants. "Here. Trade me." Dean took off his shirt, and handed that and his jeans to Sam. "Try to get some sleep." 

"I don't think that will be a problem. Dean rolled over, and was asleep almost instantly. Sam laid down shortly after, when he knew Dean was alright. It was a little past 2 in the morning, when Sam felt someone behind him. Dean had crawled into Sam's bed, and was running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Dean? You okay?" "Yeah Sammy, I'm fine." Sam rolled over to face Dean. He had a confused look on his face. 

"What's up?" "I just wanted to be close to you....Without wanting to drain your body of blood." Sam looked surprised. "Really?" "Yeah..Why do you sound so shocked Sammy?" "I just...didn't think...I don't know...I thought it was a one time thing. I was convinced I took advantage of you." Dean laughed. "You...take advantage of me...ha. Cute Sammy, but who was on top?" "You know what I mean Dean." "Yeah yeah, I know. It wasn't though. I really did want you. Me being turned just threw out all my self control." 

"Why didn't you tell me Dean? How long?" "I don't know Sam, a while. A long while." Sam looked up at Dean, who was looking down at him, his head propped up by an elbow. "I wish you would have told me." "Oh yeah Sam, Hey little brother, can you pass the salt, oh and by the way I'm in love with you." "Yeah okay Dean I get it, but we didn't have any issues last night." Dean smirked. Sam had seen that smirk before. It was the smile he got only when reminiscing on his sexual accomplishments. "Well, you know now." Dean leaned down to kiss Sam's forehead. 

"You know you're mine, right Sammy?" Sam felt a shiver run through his body. Nothing sounded better to him. Being Dean's. "Yeah Dean, I know.


End file.
